


Fancy a Bed Bath?

by Plum2705



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum2705/pseuds/Plum2705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard's nurse outfit from The Beautiful World Tour and the whips from The Circus Tour make a welcome reappearance at bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy a Bed Bath?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first published on Take That Slash (Live Journal) as part of a fic challenge in Spring 2012.

Howard smoothed down the outfit, he’d not worn it for a while, in fact he’d not worn it since he’d strode on stage in Germany to wolf whistles and gasps from the crowd and his band mates. The pink latex of the outfit skimmed his body and just about covered his butt, the thigh high leather boots were still hard to walk in, but he thought he’d be able to make it from the bathroom to the bedroom without too much effort. He smiled at his reflection, pulling on the blond wig before pouting as he applied some bright red lipstick. 

“Well that’s that then” he smiled. “You better be ready for me Mr Orange!”

Howard unlocked the bathroom door and strode, none too lady like, down the hallway to the master bedroom, flinging open the door and smiling widely. 

“Well, well, well” mused Jason as he lay on the bed, “I never thought I’d see that outfit make a reappearance”. Howard stood in the doorway, hand on his hip smiling back at Jason who shifted to the end of the bed and smiled broadly. “So is nurse going to give me a bed bath or maybe mop my brow?” 

“Maybe” Howard smiled, “if the patient’s good”. 

Jason swung his legs off the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, “I’m always good” Jason replied, “its you that’s the bad influence on me!”

“Me!” Howard exclaimed as he walked slowly over to where Jason was perched “I only dressed up like this for a laugh…it was you who nearly came in his pants on stage that night and asked me not to take the outfit back to the fancy dress place”. They both laughed as Howard stood before Jason,

“Come here” Jason whispered, as he pulled Howard towards him. Jason put his hands on Howard’s hips and pulled him between his legs. Howard ran his hands through Jason’s hair as Jason hugged him, his face nestling in Howard’s stomach. Jason pulled his face back to look up at Howard, “I love you” he whispered as Howard smiled back down at him and mouthed ‘me too’. 

Jason’s hands worked down over Howard’s hips to the hem of the nurses outfit’s and pushed up underneath to find Howard wearing nothing. Jason kissed Howard’s stomach through the material, then as his hands worked round to Howard’s cock and balls he lifted up the outfit. Jason was always taken aback by the size of Howard and he smiled at the effect of his hands on Howard’s body. Jason teased Howard’s cock with his tongue, hearing the moans of pleasure, he took Howard in his mouth and with one hand on Howard’s bum and the other cupping his balls he slowly licked the pre-cum and took Howard fully in his mouth.

Howard could see stars. He pushed his fingers into Jason’s hair and pushed his head further onto his cock, moaning loudly the feel of Jay’s mouth and tongue. He wanted to cum there and then, but he knew he had to hold back. Howard pulled back slowly letting Jason lick the end of his cock.

“I have something for you” Howard whispered, “something from the last tour”. Jason looked up and smiled. Howard bent down and retrieved the whip from under the end of the bed, “just to keep you in check” Howard laughed as Jason moved up the bed. Howard had become quite the expert cracking the whip on the tour, and Jason suddenly wasn’t so sure.

“You’re not going to really whack me with that?” he asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. “I mean it’ll be hard to explain the marks to the guys”.

“I won’t leave marks where people can see” laughed Howard as he crawled up the bed and sat on Jason’s lap. “Besides, there’s more to do with a whip than crack it” he said as he wrapped it around Jason’s throat and pulled each end very gently. “Now I’ve got your attention” Howard whispered, “turn over”.

Jason smiled and turned over under Howard. The whip was still around Jason’s throat and the slight pressure was exhilarating. Howard pulled it a little tighter as he kissed between Jay’s shoulder blades. 

“Condom or no condom” Howard whispered into Jay’s ear.

“No condom” Jason whispered, “I want to feel you cum inside me”

Howard reached for the lube and applied it before pushing the tip of his cock into Jason’s entrance. He could feel Jason tense before Howard thrust hard and deep making Jason buck underneath him. They both moaned loudly as Howard pushed in deeper and harder, keeping a steady rhythm.

“Oh God How” Jason whispered into the pillow, “I fucking love you”.

“I love you too” Howard grunted as he bent his head to bite Jason’s shoulder blade, before nibbling at his ear. “I want the pleasure returning” and with one more loud grunt Howard came and flopped down onto of Jason. “Fuck…I meant to last longer” he said rolling off and onto the bed. Jason turned his head to look at Howard, completely spent, arms outstretched a huge grin on his face, lipstick smeared around his mouth. 

Jason knelt and took the whip from around his throat and sat on Howard’s lap. He slowly lifted Howard’s hands above his head and loosely tied them with the whip before kissing him passionately. 

“So you want the pleasure returning uh?” Jason smiled as he pushed up the nurse’s outfit and applied lube to his cock. Howard looked down and nodded, he knew what was coming, he knew that where he was hard and deep, Jason was more tender and loving. 

Jason positioned himself and pushed slowly into Howard’s entrance, savouring the feeling, watching Howard’s face as he closed his eyes and arched his back.

“I want it hard” Howard whispered.

“No” Jason said. Jason pushed in a little more, ensuring a steady rhythm, waiting for Howard to push down on him which was the signal to push in deeper. Jason bent over and kissed Howard’s chest, keeping his weight off as much as possible. Howard wanted closeness, he always did after he’d come first and pulled Jason down on top of him so he could wrap his legs around Jason’s waist. Jason pushed in deeper and harder, making both of them moan loudly as they caught each others mouths passionately. A couple more thrusts and Jason came. “Oh crap” he whispered, “I think this coming early is catching” he smiled, kissing Howard gently on the lips. 

“Maybe it was the outfit that did it” Howard mused. 

“I think it was the lipstick to be honest” Jason laughed as they stared into each other’s eyes. “I love you Mr Donald”.

“I love you too Mr Orange”.

THE END


End file.
